The end night
by Hermaline
Summary: Lorsqu’un soir, tout se dit en peu de mots


Titre : The end night (ça veut rien dire, je sais, mais c'est fait exprès)

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : indéfinissable je crois

Résumé : Lorsqu'un soir, tout se dit en peu de mots

Saison : fin de la huit… Jack général mais Sam toujours avec Pete (pas taper !!!)

Note : Alors, officiellement, je suis en pleine écriture d'une autre fic bien plus longue mais celle-ci m'est venue naturellement après avoir vu un épisode de Grey's anatomy.

**The end night**

- Et je suis censé faire quoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant à fixer d'un regard inexpressif sa cannette de cola light.

- Je suis censé attendre que ça passe ?

Il posa ses yeux tristes sur la jeune femme assise près de lui.

- Sam… la supplia-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas Pete.

- Tu ne sais pas ?

Elle ferma les paupières.

Il n'avait pas crié. Il n'avait pleuré. Il avait compris.

Et c'était peut être ça le plus douloureux… A quoi s'était-elle attendu ?

- Non. Je ne sais pas.

- C'est une passade, n'est ce pas ?

Sam comprit qu'il n'avait pas saisi le poids de ses mots. Les plus durs qu'elle ait sans doute prononcés. Elle en aimait un autre. Elle n'aimait pas son fiancé comme elle aimait… L'autre.

- Tu ne réponds pas ?

Coca light. Coca light. Coca light.

- Sam ! cria Peter.

Le colonel Carter sursauta et se redressa dans son siège en rotin. Au dessus d'eux, les étoiles brillaient. La lune, pâle, les surplombait.

- Désolée… s'excusa-t-elle pour son manque d'expression.

- Je dois faire quoi moi ? Attendre que ça passe ? Attendre que tu ne l'aimes plus ?

Inconsciemment, elle secoua la tête, signe de négation. Le malaise de la culpabilité ne la rongeait plus, remplacé par la honte de ne pas avoir assumé plus tôt.

- Qui est-ce ? Je le connais ?

- Pete…

- Je… Je veux savoir.

L'azur le fixa un temps puis elle baissa la tête.

- Non. Je ne préfère pas.

- D'accord.

Chacun partit dans ses pensées le temps d'un long silence.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu as bien idée enfin, tu… tu ne m'as pas dit ça sous l'impulsion du moment… ?

En fait… si.

- J'ai réfléchi…

- Et ?

Elle soupira, se sentant aussi faible qu'une enfant en faute. Cela la ressemblait si peu… D'être aussi perdue…

Une main glissa contre la sienne.

- Sam… Regarde-moi.

A contre cœur, la jeune femme fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

- Tu veux toujours m'épouser ?

Les doigts se resserraient sur les siens, elle sentait tout le courage de Peter et toute sa souffrance contre sa peau.

Lui au moins, allait face aux choses et ne les détournaient pas.

Devait-elle encore lui mentir ?

- Non.

Il encaissa silencieusement mais la pression de sa main se relâcha. Au fond d'elle, elle craignait qu'il ne l'abandonne complètement, sa présence la rassurait. Elle ne le fuyait plus. Maintenant.

- Que veux-tu alors ?

Lui. Elle voulait lui. Celui qu'elle aimait depuis huit ans. Celui qui n'était plus là mais à Washington. A des milliers de kilomètres. Celui qu'elle avait laissé.

Jack. Elle voulait Jack.

Elle ôta violemment une larme qui avait osé couler sur sa joue et Peter la regarda d'un air compatissant.

- Ce n'est pas une passade n'est ce pas ?

Le ton le plus doux qu'elle est connue de lui. Cette homme, son fiancé, il devait sérieusement l'aimé pour arriver à être aussi… neutre. Elle enviait ce calme. Cette sérénité.

On aurait dit que l'aimer suffisait. L'amour à sens unique le comblait.

- Pas vraiment non…

Elle le vit fermer les yeux.

- Je suis désolé Pe…

- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui ? la coupa-t-il vivement.

Docile, elle ne protesta pas face à son changement de conversation.

- Ce n'est pas si facile…

Avait-il compris ? Quelque chose dans son regard passa et elle le vit réfléchir. Une seconde lui suffit pour lire dans ses yeux qu'il avait parfaitement reconnu l'identité de la personne concernée. De la personne qui détournait sa fiancé de lui.

- Il sait que tu l'aimes ?

Sam ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Sa main quitta la sienne, ne supportant plus cette présence. Parler de lui avait réveillé l'envie douloureuse de le voir. Le manque était intense. Insupportable. Et en discuter avec Peter avait un goût si étrange qu'elle ne voulait pas prolonger.

Elle devrait se confesser à ses amis. A Daniel. A Teal'c. A ceux qui la connaissait. Qui le connaissait. A ceux qui savaient. A ceux qui se taisaient.

Mais non, elle était là, dehors, à minuit, en train de se livrer à un homme qui avait débarqué dans sa vie aussi simplement qu'il en ressortirait. Car elle en était sûre maintenant, aucun autre ne parviendrait à la calmer comme lui le faisait.

D'ailleurs, n'était-elle pas comme Peter ? Satisfaite d'aimer plutôt que d'être aimée ?

- Je ne pense pas, murmura-t-elle.

Non. Pas de pitié. Elle ne voulait pas de pitié.

- Je crois qu'il t'aime.

Surprise, elle l'observa, interrogatrice.

- Pardon ?

- Tout le monde t'aime Sam.

- Pete…

- J'ai tort peut-être ?

- Et bien…

- Ok, je ne compte pas tous les extraterrestres a qui tu as dû foutre une raclée mais…

Il sourit. Son regard brillait lorsqu'il parlait d'elle.

- Tout le monde t'aime Sam…

S'il pensait que cela allait la rassurer. Au contraire c'était encore plus dur car même s'il l'aimait, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir.

Enfin si, maintenant, elle pouvait… Ils n'étaient plus sous le même commandement.

- Et lui t'aime encore plus.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela la fit rire. Faiblement.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle le croyait. Elle en avait envie. De le croire. Cet étranger qui le redeviendra bientôt.

- Tu crois ?

- Sam… Tu devrais aller le voir.

- Il est si loin…

- Il ne t'a jamais quitté. Je le vois bien.

Encore une fois, ses yeux le fixèrent son comprendre.

- J'aperçois son fantôme dans ton regard, dit-il simplement.

Est-ce cela qui la convainquit ? Ou avait-elle enfin atteint l'arrivée d'un parcours dirigé par sa raison et subit par son cœur ?

- Le général O'Neill t'attend Sam.

Elle sourit. Ne reteint pas les larmes de soulagement qui glissait sur sa peau. Elle se leva, consciente que, étant chez lui, c'était à elle de partir. Hésitant, elle déposa un léger baiser sur son front qu'elle ne prolongea pas avant de lui faire un signe malhabile de la main pour lui dire au revoir.

Et alors qu'elle marchait, Peter la suivit de ses yeux brouillés, alors que la colère et la joie le submergeaient enfin. 


End file.
